ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Karly Jones
Where I come from is none of your concern. Now bug off or I'll make you regret saying a word to me." ''-''Karly to Street Thugs Karly is the gray Ninja of Mist and the leader of her Ninja group, Team Sharpblade. She was chosen by Sensei Wu along with Bianca, Skylar, Lily, and Nya to defeat Mulika, the female ruler of the Underworld. History Before she became a Ninja, Karly lived with her wicked stepfamily. Her stepmom, Ireka, took her in after her real parents died, but unfortunately, she didn't treat her so well. She would always make her do work for her and her stepsisters and forbid her to go to parties, Ninja games, and other events. Tired of all of this, Karly ran away from her old city and ended up in Ninjago City. While searching for a place to rest, some street thugs came up to her and followed her around, teasing her and asking her personal questions, in which Karly denied answering. When the thugs still wouldn't leave her alone, she finally snapped at them, and it caused to tackle her in an alleyway and attack her. Luckily, the Ninja heard her screams and rescued her from the thugs. Karly was thankful for the Ninja and she passed out from being beat up too much. Karly later woke up in a guest room. After Nya healed her, Sensei Wu explaned to her where she was and how we didn't only get her just to rescue her, but they also need her to help defeat Mulika. Karly agreed for she has nothing else to do and nowhere else to live and becomes the Ninja of Mist. Appearance Karly is an African American girl with light brown skin. She has chocolate brown eyes and short black hair that covers her eye. Later in her days training with the Ninja, she dyed her tips red and added five piercings: one on each side of her eyes and one under her mouth. Her first original outfit contained a black short-sleeved shirt with long black gloves, blue jeans, and black boots. Her second original outfit contained everything from the first but with red jeans instead of blue jeans. Her current outfit is an orange long-sleeved shirt with black stripes, a black skirt, and black buckled boots. You'll be able to see some of her Ninja outfits in the gallery below. Personality Shy Karly may not seem shy when making new friends, but if her friend is a boy that she really likes(Cole), then she does to get very shy around him. Funny Karly loves making jokes and funny references to random things. According to the Ninja, they can sometimes be better or lamer than Jay's jokes, but they still enjoy them. Artistic One of Karly's hobbies is sketching pictures of random people without names. She even went as far as to drawing a picture of Cole when she wasn't paying attention, and she was nervous at first when Cole sees it, but he gladly accepted it and gave good constructive criticism to her artistic skills. Depressed/Sensitive There are times where Karly can get in a bad mood. When she's depressed, she usually refuses to fight back with Mulika's shadows minions and gets teary-eyed when one of the minions insult her. The main causes of her depression are usually her having nightmares about her stepfamily, Cole flirting with another girl, or Cole getting mad at her. However, Cole usually makes it up to her by taking her out on "friend" dates. Lazy Just like the other Ninja, Karly can be extremely lazy sometimes. When she's not training or fighting bad guys, all she would normally do is eat, nap, and play video games non-stop. But of course that's not all she does for she has active hobbies, like drawing and playing her violin. Weapons and Abilities Karly's current weapon is the Spiked Sword of Mist. Although she has obtained her Kimono outfit, she has yet to gain an Elemental Blade. Aside from Spinjitzu, Karly can bend only a small amount of water (mist), but make a powerful effect out of it. She can add acid to the mist to burn anybody that touches it. She can also create a tornado made out of water that can suck in the enemies and drown them, but not kill them. And because her element is a co-element of water, Karly has the ability to breath underwater, which makes it easy for her to save drowning allies. Relationship with Cole As they both trained together, both Karly and Cole developed crushes on each other. They occasionally dropped hints, and while watching a movie together, they shared their first kiss and become a couple. Alternative Universes Ninjarella Karly stars as herself in Cole x Karly 4ever's fanfic, Ninjarella. She is a Ninja who lives with her mean stepmother, Sensei Ireka, and her mean stepsisters, Akara and Yukana. Ireka barely lets Karly perform special moves like Spinjitzu for she thinks they are too advanced for her. She also doesn't classify her as a Ninja and thinks that all she needs are basic weapons to becoming one. Karly meets Cole (the prince) in the Blacksmith Shop, and they mingle with each other. They both find out they have something in common- to make their own decisions and do whatever they want. This causes them to start forming a strong relationship with each other. Then comes a Royal Ninja Ball, and, you guessed it, Karly is forbidden to go. Then a fairy named Leana comes and transforms her into a ball attendant and creates a ride for her so she can go. Once Karly arrives to the ball, she and Cole share a graceful dance then have some alone time in their garden. Cole, not knowing that she is actually Karly, starts admitting his true feelings for her, and they almost share a kiss when the clock strikes midnight. She runs off before they can share their passionate kiss. The next day, Cole goes around town with his servant Luigi to find the girl that fits the slipper that Karly dropped. He finally sees that the shoe fits her, and she transforms into a bride. Cole's bride. At that point, they finally share a kiss and wed each other, Karly's stepfamily desperate to reach out to her. Karly Buddypoke 1.png|Karly's current daily outfit, Buddypoke form Karly Ninja Avie.png|Karly's first ninja outfit Karly Kimono Ninja Outfit.png|Karly's Kimono Ninja outfit Karly TekTek Avie.png|Karly's current daily outfit, TekTek form.